tiggle_winksfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiggle Winks Wiki:Rules and Regulations
Policies, Rules & Regulations. General * In accordance to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) and the Terms of Use, all users under 13 are prohibited from making any form of contribution to the wiki. ** If a user is found to be underage, respectfully report it to an Admin, providing proper evidence. * Observe civil behavior; respect other users. Please do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. * Always assume good faith. * Respect the staff when they ask you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive. * Users should never beg for administrator/staff rights. ** These positions are granted only to those trusted and deemed suitable for the responsibility. ** If you show you are a responsible and trustworthy user dedicated to improving the wiki, you may apply for for a position here. Do Not... * advertise non-affiliated wikis (excluding Community Central) or commercial websites with the intent for someone to view your product. * Insult. * Troll. * Spam. * Discriminate. * Use strong language. ** Minor profanity is permitted (such as hell, damn, piss, ass, or bastard when not frequently used or directed at another user) but severe profanity such as the F-Bomb, S-Bomb, "Female Dog" and any''slurs are prohibited, even when censored or shortened. * '''Support or encourage' vandalism or breaking of the rules. * Impersonate other users or evade bans by using multiple accounts. ** This is known as''' Sockpuppetry and is a serious offense. ** Users caught doing this will have all of their known accounts blocked indefinitely. * Add theoretical, speculative, or non-canon material to articles. * '''Link to unofficial or illegal ways to view, share, or post Lakewood Plaza Turbo content. * Treat new contributors with respect, and if they make a bad edit, give respectful criticism so they can learn how they can improve their contributions. Safety * You are not required to share any personal information with anyone on the wiki. It's recommended that you do not post personal information about yourself, such as your school, home address, etc. Remember, anything on this website can be seen by anyone on the internet. So please, consider this before expressing yourself to the community. ** To learn more about how to stay safe on the internet, read here. * You may not share the personal information of others unless they allow it. Chat- Room Rules General * Do not enforce the rules on the chat. This is commonly referred to as "mini-modding." Staff members of the wiki are appointed for this reason. ** If you a feel a user who is breaking rules is going unnoticed, please 'ping' (play a sound that notifies a user that they are wanted) a moderator by saying their full username or another one of their ping phrases. If a moderator does not respond within 30 seconds or so, use "!mods" to automatically notify all chat moderators and administrators in the chat room. *** Please know that if you use the "!mods" command for a reason other than gaining the attention of a moderator or administrator to deal with a rule breaker or using the command too often, you may be kicked or banned from the chat depending on the situation or amount of use the command has seen. * PM is mostly a no-rule zone, however if you are found to be harassing and/or sending NSFW content without consent from the other user with evidence from them, is grounds for a ban or block. * Certain chat tags such as colored text and italics are alright to use past 6 words, however, if a moderator thinks that you are abusing them you will need to stop. * Linking to any dangerous or inappropriate websites will result in a two week ban minimum. ** Linking to jump-scares will result in an immediate day ban minimum. * Using false evidence or spreading malicious lies about another user will result in a kick or ban. * If an admin or mod feels like a user is purposefully trying to disrupt the chat, troll or purposefully upset other users, they may issue a warning followed by a kick and eventually a ban. Vulgar Language * Light swear words (such as hell, damn, ass, piss, bastard, etc.) are allowed when not directed at another user. Excessive usage or usage of these or usage of stronger cuss words such as the F-Bomb or S-Bomb will result in a no-warning kick followed by a ban. ** Swear abbreviations (such as wt*, st*u, lm*ao, etc), certain swear substitutes, and abbreviations that can be translated into cuss words is treated as though the swear had been said. NSFW And Sexual Content * NSFW (not safe for work, or things you don’t want to be seen looking at in school or work) is not permitted to be discussed or linked to in main chat. If you are unsure if what you are about to link is NSFW or not, please send a link to a staff member in PM to make sure. ** Mild innuendos or jokes are allowed in moderation. Controversial Topics * Be courteous. While it is suggested you avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (politics, religion, mortality, ect), if you do discuss these topics do so in a polite, respectful manner. If staff requests or another user states they are uncomfortable and asks that you stop talking about such topics, stop or take it to PM. Advertising Wikis and Websites * Linking to other wiki chats is not allowed in main chat. * Advertising to view your Lakewood Plaza Turbo content on other websites is fine. Block policy * A staff member is within their right as a guardian of this Wiki to block any users being harmful or disruptive. In the event of a misunderstanding or misinterpretation, we allow for the user who received the block to testify their block to an administrator, who will then discuss it with the other admins to see if it truly was a mistake. To testify your block, proof must be shown that the user was being abusive or that it was a misunderstanding. Preferably, a screen shot or other form of evidence should be provided, failure to do so will make your claim null and void, and may even get your account blocked or the ban extended for spreading false information. For Staff Members * When a user has been warned three times, they are to be banned for an appropriate amount of time, usually one to three days for minor rule warnings. * When a user has been warned and blocked previously but pursue breaking a previously broken rule, they are to be banned for a longer period of time. ** This would continue stacking in block time if the user pursues breaking that rule. * If a user is being warned and has been blocked recently, if the rules being broken are not the same or alike then they are to be banned for an appropriate amount of time. __NEWSECTIONLINK__